


Cherry on Top

by silvermoonwulf



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Everyone is an idiot, Joe's surprise attack on cherry, M/M, Mostly Matchablossom, Paintballing, Team sk8 is having fun, lowkey renga, so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoonwulf/pseuds/silvermoonwulf
Summary: Team SK8 decides to go paintballing.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Cherry on Top

"We need a strategy" Miya says to his group consisting of Joe, Langa and Adam.

Langa nods. "Our strategy is to win"

"Th...That's a given, Langa. I mean something practical"

Joe butts in, holding his gun firmly in his hand. "Our strategy is to win practically"

Miya gives up. 

"You each have one responsibility" Cherry speaks to his team. "Shadow, you track Miya. Reki, you are with Langa and Tadashi, your job is to take Adam down"

The team nods and Cherry smiles. "As for Joe, I'll take care of him" 

The rounds start, with both teams spread out in the area, hiding as best as they can.

Cherry's plan was simple, divide and conquer.

The first win is for Cherry's team as Tadashi shoots Adam with ease.

"Better luck next time" Tadashi says in a monotone. 

Adam scoffs. "The only reason you took me down was because I wanted you to win"

"Cute but you're a big, fat, liar and I know that more than anyone" Tadashi says before going back to base to regroup, leaving Adam to sulk. 

The second win is also for team Cherry.

Reki faces Langa, both guns drawn out and pointing towards each other.

"You will go down, Reki"

"Not if I take you down first"

Both eye each other for a few seconds.

"I'm going to shoot now" Langa announces politely. 

Reki suddenly frowns. "You know it's going to hurt, right? It's going to leave a bruise for a few days"

"It is?" Langa asks, concerned and suddenly lowering his gun.

Reki nods. "I got shot playing paintball once a few months ago and it felt like I was going to die" 

"Oh no" Langa says, throwing his gun away and walking over to Reki. "Don't worry, I'll protect you this time" he says, wrapping Reki in his arms as Reki throws his own gun away and hugging Langa back.

"Lets not tell anyone and just go back home" Reki offers and Langa nods. 

"Not so fast" comes Miya's voice from behind Reki. "You idiots will make us lose the game"

"Get ready to die, Reki"

Just as he shoots, Langa pushes Reki to the side, making a huge sacrifice and getting hit himself.

"Run, Reki. Save yourself" Langa says dramatically. 

Reki shakes his head as he leans closer to Langa. "I will never leave you"

Miya scowls. "You made me kill my own teammate. I will take you down Reki"

Miya is about to take another shot when a ball of paint hits Miya on his back

He turns to see Shadow, lurking behind a tree. 

"I will avenge my fall" Miya yells before going down.

"That's two wins for us and one for you" Shadow says.

Only Joe and Cherry remained. 

"Joe" Cherry sings as he walks closer to a broken shed in the area. "Joe, come out"

Joe, hiding behind the shed, doesn't move a muscle.

"I know you're here somewhere. Don't make me wait now, will you" Cherry says, sliding his gun in position.

He walks closer to the shed. 

"Joe you know you can't escape me, right?"

Cherry decides to check behind the shed. Just as he walks to the corner to turn, a hand grabs him and pulls him until his back is pressed against the wooden exterior of the shed. 

Joe and Cherry stand face to face, their guns pointed at each others' abdomen, ready to shoot.

Cherry looks for cue, anything that will tell him what Joe is thinking so he can act first and walk scratch free.

The thing is, Joe is easy to read. 

He lives extravagant but thinks simple.

All Cherry has to do it read the expression on his face and he'd know what Joe is planning to do.

But nothing has prepared Cherry for what Joe actually does.

He leans in and before Cherry can react, Joe presses their lips together. 

Cherry's reaction is involuntary.

His body relaxes against Joe's and his hands find their way around Joe's shoulders.

He drops the gun almost immediately because his brain has melted and he can't think straight.

Joe deepens he kiss and Cherry's knees turn weak. 

A few seconds later, Joe breaks the kiss and Cherry flutters his eyes open to stare at Joe.

"I am sorry" Joe whispers.

"For what?"

Joe presses his lips into a thin like before speaking again. "This" he says and the very next moment, shoots Cherry on the abdomen. 

Cherry returns to base in mad rage.

He can't believe he got tricked.

Never did he think Joe would use Cherry's biggest weakness against him like this. Maybe he should have never told Joe how crazy he was for his impromptu kisses. 

Miya is the first one who praises Joe.

"How did you win against Cherry?"

Joe smirks. "You told me to do something he'd never expect and I did"

"What?" Adam asks curiously. "What did you do?"

Joe shakes his head. "A gentleman never kisses and tells"

Miya face-palms himself. 

The game ends with a tie but Cherry knows he'd win against Joe at night when he would spend the night over at Cherry's place.

At least in bed, Cherry was always on top.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this lol
> 
> Find me on twitter here [Toorutoshi](https://twitter.com/toorutoshi)


End file.
